Many developments in both semiconductor structures and manufacturing processes have contributed to reducing the size and increasing the performance of integrated circuits. One recent advance in semiconductor structures has been the introduction of a transistor structure referred to as a finFET. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the electrical performance of a finFET is affected by many factors, including the quality of the contacts made to the source and drain regions on either side of the fin.